


Promises

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [43]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bad Knees, Hot Flashes, M/M, Massage, Menopause, OldOT3, Oral Sex, change of life, empty nesting, hawkeye has reading glasses, just sayin, poor pegs, silver foxes, soft conks, what happens as they get older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: some light and fluffy birthday smut. S&F compliant.





	1. Chapter 1

_Stinson Beach, 1974_

BJ leaned back and unzipped his fly, untucking his pink paisley shirt and unbuttoning the bottom button. Hawkeye reached around his back, hands cupped as he leaned in, taking a long sniff before peppering BJ's cock with light kisses. 

BJ automatically reached for Hawkeye's hair, and, finding too little to grab, settled for stroking the spot behind his ear with his thumb. Hawkeye gave a soft hum of appreciation as he maneuvered BJ's cock into his mouth with a small assist from his tongue and a couple of fingers. BJ sighed. Hawkeye heard the quiet thump of his head hitting the back of the chair.

"I'm not thirty-seven anymore either," BJ warned. "We may want to move this somewhere better for your knees if you want to last as long as I do."

Hawkeye hummed indignantly. BJ rolled his eyes. "Yes, it feels good, you stubborn fool, but it's a little hard to get in the mood when I'm thinking about the circulation to your ankles."

As if to prove a point, Hawkeye defiantly wiggled his toes and redoubled his efforts at suction.

BJ closed his eyes and gave up. It wasn't really an argument, and if he let it go, Hawkeye'd get up and they'd move to the bed in a few minutes. He peeked when he felt Hawkeye pull off him for a moment, got ready to get up , but Hawk laid an arm across his lap and held up a finger. He reached under the chair and pulled out...a mug?

BJ watched Hawk sniff the cup (_You idiot, you FILLED the thing yourself,_ BJ thought automatically, having never quite gotten over his irritation at the habit) and take a quick sip, then a long swallow. He put the mug back, leaned in and - ohhh.

Life and blood both stirred as Hawkeye's coffee-warmed mouth descended on his cock. BJ gripped the armrests, hissing through his teeth and screwing his eyes shut. "Damn, Hawk," he said appreciatively. "I'd forgotten that trick."

"Aren't you glad I didn't?" The tease and twinkle filled Hawkeye's voice. 

"Yes," BJ said. He reached down and grabbed the front of Hawkeye's tshirt, twisting it in his fist. "I can't lead you around by the hair anymore, old man, but I'm still taking you to bed."

Hawk grinned - it still melted him after all these years - and let BJ haul him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye walked in without knocking and was greeted with a sight that never tired him: BJ sprawled out over the bottom half of the bed, his heels kicked up, head buried between Peggy's thighs. Hawk blew a kiss to Peggy, grabbed his reading glasses from the bureau and started to head back to his office when he heard Peggy exclaim, "Ouch!"

Hawkeye whipped his head around at the same speed BJ looked up and scrambled to his knees. Peg winced and rubbed her hip in frustration. 

"It's okay," she said, giving a long exhale and digging the heel of her hand into the crease of the joint. "Just got a little cramped up and stiff."

"Let me get it," Hawkeye said quickly, putting his glasses down and sliding onto the bed. He slipped his fingers over the joint and started massaging. "There you go," he said. "Try straightening the leg out and see if that helps?"

Peg started to straighten her knee and made a face. "Not quite." 

"You getting at the iliac, Hawk?" BJ asked, wiping the shine from his chin and resting his face in his hands. "She tends to stiffen up there."

Hawkeye waved him off, accidentally nearly sticking a pinky up BJ's nose. "Hush. This is my domain."

"Listen, just because she likes your footrubs - "

Just then, Peggy gave a sigh of relief and straightened her leg out, giving it a little shake. "That'll do," she said, blowing Hawkeye a kiss. "Thank you, darling. Now, shoo. You left the door open, besides."

"Peg, there's no one here! This is the great privilege of empty nesting!"

"Making love with the door open?"

"And the windows, if you're up for it," BJ chimed in.

Hawkeye chuckled, kissed BJ's head, grabbed his glasses and headed out as Peggy started sighing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy sat up in bed, panting and drenched. She threw the covers off in disgust, noticing the soaked sheet beneath her. She stood up and noticed she could practically wring out her nightgown. What the fresh hell was this?

BJ rolled over. "Peg?" 

Peggy looked at him. "How can you sleep like that?" she whispered. "It's hot as Hades in here."

He paused. "No it's not."

"...it's not?"

"Ah, nope. Looks like it's just you. You have a fever?" He sat up, reaching in the vague direction of her forehead. Peggy stepped back. 

"Don't touch me. I'm disgusting."

BJ flipped on the low bedside lamp, glancing over at Hawkeye, who was still sound asleep and curled up in the now-extra blankets. "C'mon honey, let's have a look at you."

Peg stepped into the lamplight. Her hair was plastered to her head, her nightgown nearly translucent. 

"Do you feel like you have a fever?"

"No, I told you. It's just hot in here."

BJ took her pulse, put a hand to her forehead. "Well, it's not a fever. Why don't you go -"

" - I'm going to shower. In _ice._"

BJ sighed as she left the room, then leaned over and shook Hawkeye awake. Hawkeye sat up with a start, looking around wildly.

"Erin?" he called, slurred with simultaneously sleep and alarm. "What is it, baby?" 

"It's me, baby," BJ teased. "C'mon. We gotta change the sheets before Peg gets back."

Hawkeye frowned at him. "Did something happen?"

BJ moved aside and showed him the Peggy-sized damp patch over her pillow and part of the bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hawkeye asked, tracing the wet pillowcase with his fingertips.

"The Arrival of the Personal Summer Day, as my grandmother called it," Beej said with a resigned grin. 

"The Change of Life," Hawk mused. "Shall I go get the ice packs? We can use fever protocol." 

"I think you should just set up the fan while I swap the sheets for the summer ones," BJ said lightly. "You and I are going to have to figure out how to stay warm through the rest of January."

Hawkeye grinned at him. "I'm sure we can think of something."


End file.
